He stopped loving her today
by Subject87
Summary: Freddie finally stopped loving Carly today. Rated T for character death, read and review. One sided Creddie and one sided Seddie


_He said I'll love you 'til I die__  
><em>_She told him you'll forget in time_

_As the years went slowly by __  
><em>_She still preyed upon his mind_

I looked at my best friend as she prepared to deliver some of the worst news I'd ever heard to our other friend, Freddie Benson. 'The Nub is gonna looooove this' I thought dryly as Carly sat down with the 19 year old Tech producer. "Freddie" Carly began nervously "I'm leaving.. I'm leaving for College in England.. And I don't think I'm going to come back." At that moment you would've heard a pin drop from halfway across the room as Freddie struggled to process the information.

In a moment I'll never forget as long as I live he looked her in the eyes and said simply "I love you. I'll love you till the day I die" he paused for a moment before continuing, "Please...Don't leave.. I can't handle you leaving" he looked into her eyes and for a moment he looked hopeful. "Freddie" Carly began and I could tell Freddie knew as well as I did where this was going "I can't.. I'm sorry but you'll forget me in time" she said "I promise you'll forget in time."

Three days later she was gone and Freddie was left a broken mess.

_He kept her picture on his wall  
>Went half crazy now and then<br>He still loved her through it all  
>Hoping she'd come back again <em>

It's been six years since Carly left and neither Freddie or I have heard anything from her, She's a famous actress now though. I always knew she'd make it big, Freddie and I are together but I can see in his eyes that he doesn't really love me and I'm oddly okay with that. Her picture hangs on our wall just above the fireplace and everyday I see him staring at it, talking to the picture sometimes. It gets worse when he's drunk, and he's always drunk.

I'm a fighter in the CFC now, I've even beaten Shelby Marx, and Freddie is the CEO of a major corporation, you'd think life would be so perfect right? Well you'd be wrong! Freddie is still a mess, when he's not working he's drinking or doing something else to try and forget Carly's presence.

A year later I became Samantha Benson, though I never let anyone call me Samantha. I didn't cry when he called me Carly at our small wedding and I simply kissed him back when he kissed me. There was not love to be found in this marriage, we were just each others rocks trying to fill the hole she left when she walked out. Six months later I told him I was two months pregnant and the first words out of his mouth were if it was a girl her name should be Carly. I nodded in agreement because he'd been drinking and he went half crazy sometimes over the littlest thing.

The next morning he kisses me softly and says we don't have to name the baby Carly but I shake my head and tell him it's what I want.

It's been twelve years now since We've seen or heard from Carly and Freddie is pretending he's moved on for me and for Little Carly but I can see it in his eyes that he's still waiting for his true love to come back.

_Kept some letters by his bed  
>He had underlined in red<br>Every single I love you _

I held the letters in my hand on the flight into England for my final fight, I had decided to finally retire and spend time with my family, and I want to cry as I read the notes Freddie writes at night when he's pretending to be filing reports.

The notes are tear stained and mostly updates on our lives, when little Carly was born and when their son Fredward was born. Underlined in red all over the letters were the one phrase we'd never been able to say to each other "I love you" the red ink looked like blood reflecting off the sunlight and I carefully folded the letters up, wishing I could help but knowing deep down that no one but Carly Shay could ever make Freddie feel better.

It's now been 14 years since Carly walked out of our lives for good. I'm 33 years old now, Little Carly is seven and Freddie Jr. is five. Freddie drinks heavier everyday but despite everything he'd the best father possible. He treats me like he would any other girl that's not Carly.. Like a best friend, but I don't care, or at least I try to tell myself that but in reality I want to be seen as more than a rebound from a girl he won't stop loving.

Six months later I file for divorce and become Sam Puckett again, Freddie lets me have custody of our kids and we remain great friends and he spoils his kids endlessly.

_You know she came to see him one last time  
>Oh and we all wondered if she would<br>And it kept running through my mind  
>This time he's over her for good <em>

It's been 10 years since the divorce, even longer since we've seen Carly, and today I go to see him and I see her, My former best friend Carly Shay with tears in her eyes "He's over you now" I want to say but instead I walk up beside her and stand there for a moment in a monument to Freddie Benson, the best man I ever knew who in his mid 40's drank himself to death. I put the flowers on his grave, glare at the woman responsible, and walk away.. Saying my own goodbye to my former best friend and wishing that I could go back to when we were a trio though I took pleasure in knowing that he could rest in peace now, as he had finally stopped loving her today.

_He stopped loving her today__  
><em>_They placed a wreath upon his __door__  
><em>_And soon they'll carry him away__  
><em>_He stopped loving her today...__  
><em>

**Note: **I do not own Icarly or the Song He stopped loving her today.

Now! What did y'all think? It kinda flowed together well when I started writing it and I've wanted to do a fanfic to this song forever plus Creddie is just easy for me to write. Please Read and review!


End file.
